1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus controlled by a user's voice and a method of controlling the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic apparatuses have developed and become wide spread. These apparatuses have increasingly become equipped with various functions, depending on user needs. In particular, televisions (TVs) have recently provided access to the Internet in order to support Internet service. As a result, users may watch a large number of digital broadcast channels through televisions.
In the recent years, voice recognition technology has been developed to more conveniently and intuitively control electronic apparatuses. In particular, a TV may recognize a users' voice and may perform functions which correspond to the users' voices, such as volume adjustment or channel change.
However, using a known method of controlling voice recognition search menus on a screen, one by one, through a focus using limited navigation commands, usability is degraded.